Melon plants of the species Cucumis melo belong to the cucurbit family, scientifically called the Cucurbitaceae. Within this family it belongs to the genus Cucumis, which does not only harbor a variety of melon types, but also the important food crop cucumber, Cucumis sativus, as well as several other, less well-known species. It is an annual, herbaceous, flowering plant species which appears to have originated in Africa or possibly Asia.
The species Cucumis melo has taxonomically been classified in various ways over the years, for example using a division into subspecies melo and agrestis with further classification into varieties, wherein basically all cultivated melons belong to the ssp. melo. Another classification divides C. melo into 7 taxonomic varieties, one of which combines all wild types (C. melo var. agrestis), and the other six include the cultivated melons. These six cultivated varieties are cantalupensis, inodorus, flexuosus, conomon, dudaim, and momordica. The cultivated netted melon types muskmelon and cantaloupe, which include for example Galia, Charentais, Ogen, and Eastern and Western shippers, in this classification belong to C. melo var. cantalupensis. The other main group of sweet melons, such as Honeydews, and Cassaba types (e.g. Piel de Sapo, Jaune Canari) belong to C. melo var. inodorus, which harbours non-climacteric and generally less or non-aromatic melon types with a better shelf life than cantalupensis. 
Most non-sweet melons are grouped into the other taxonomic varieties, including for example snake melon, which is eaten immature as an alternative for cucumber, and belongs to C. melo var. flexuosus. 
Melon plants were domesticated early and have been cultivated for thousands of years in African and Asian countries. They are presently cultivated worldwide for their delicious and highly nutritious fruits, and are a good source of vitamin C and potassium. Depending on the type they can also provide useful amounts of other compounds such as vitamin A, B6, and folate. Melons are typically consumed fresh, in salads or prepared into desserts, appetizers, or drinks, for which they can be combined with a variety of other ingredients.
In 2011, the total acreage for cantaloupes in the United States was approximately 70,950 acres, with a total production of about 18.8 million cwt, representing a value of just over $349.7 million. Honeydews were harvested from 14,400 acres which resulted in a production of about 3.2 million cwt, having a value of approximately $70.7 million (source: USDA/NASS 2012).
Melon production is most successful in a climate with a long warm sunny season that is relatively dry. Several pests and diseases can affect melon production, including several viruses that are often transferred by insects, but also nematodes, bacterial and fungal diseases. Typical problems that might arise during melon production include Fusarium oxysporum f sp. melonis (Fom) race 0, race 1, race 2, or race 1,2; downy mildew (Pseudoperonospora cubensis); powdery mildew (Podosphaera xanthii or Golovinomyces cichoracearum); gummy stem blight (Didymella bryoniae); sudden wilt, including infection by Monosporascus cannonballus; Alternaria cucumerina; bacterial wilt (Erwinia tracheiphila); the viruses Melon Necrotic Spot Virus (MNSV), Watermelon Mosaic Virus (WMV), Cucurbit Yellow Stunting Disorder Virus (CYSDV), Cucumber Vein Yellowing Virus (CVYV), Cucumber Mosaic Virus (CMV), Papaya Ringspot Virus (PRSV), Zucchini Yellow Mosaic Virus (ZYMV); and insect attacks by cotton aphids (Aphis gossypii), pickleworm, whitefly (Bemisia tabaci), and leafminer.
Breeding for resistance against any of the diseases and pests that are mentioned above, or any other biotic or abiotec stress factors, is an important aspect in providing varieties for multiple growing systems and climates. It is preferred to breed for a combination of resistances to create a variety that is most suitable in a certain situation or environment.
In order to create melon varieties that are satisfying the needs of growers and/or consumers, many considerations have to be taken into account. The goal in a breeding programme is to combine within a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasms. These traits may include higher yield, field performance, resistance to diseases and insects, and tolerance to drought and heat. For melons it is apparent that fruit quality is of the utmost importance, which includes aspects such as external and internal color, content in soluble solids including sweetness, aroma, texture, juiciness, size of the seed cavity, firmness, and shelf life. In addition, characteristics related to optimum plant development are very important for the grower, such as uniformity and speed of germination, growth rate, time to maturity, and plant uniformity.
Melon is a diploid plant species with twelve pairs of chromosomes. Cultivated melon plants can have different flower types, which can be present in various combinations. The situations that are most common are monoecious plants, containing male and female flowers, and andromonoecious plants, which combine male and hermaphrodite flowers. Other sex expressions that are occurring in melon are gynoecious and hermaphrodite; in these cases only female or hermaphrodite flowers are present respectively. The sex expression of melon is extensively studied, and two genes involved in determining the type and combination of flowers in a melon plant have been identified.
Melon plants in principle are self-pollinators but cross pollination occurs frequently, predictably also depending on the type of flowers that is present. The presence of pollinating insects facilitates both self- and cross-pollination. Like in most crops, commercial melon cultivars were initially open-pollinated, but nowadays many high yielding hybrid varieties are available. Melons are grown throughout the world, in open field as well as protected cultivation, and are adapted to many different climates and circumstances. As mentioned earlier, many different types are available, and different regions have different preferences in type, size, flesh color, taste, etc. Since all melon types belong to the same species, no crossing barriers exist and combinations between types are frequently developed in breeding programmes, although some specific type characteristics might be difficult to recombine into a new type.
The habit of a melon plant contributes to the overall performance and ultimately to the development and yield of the melon fruits. A fruit color and type that is suited to and attractive for the intended consumers plays an important role in the success of a variety. Circular Harper type melons with orange flesh colour and a light creamy silvery grey fruit skin are attractive to consumers.
Growers rely on the presence of resistances to pests and diseases in anticipation of a good melon crop. In addition, the presence of resistances requires lower pesticide inputs, which benefits both the costs for the farmer and the environment.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.